Dark's Love
by Herodark
Summary: This is my first ever story I made. This is a special story for RubyDarknessAngel. Other can also veiw this story. Hope you enjoy it! :)
1. The Planning

"HAA!" Dark Pit yelled as he slashed at a Monoeye with his silver bow. "aww! That was mine!" Pit mumbled. "Well, too bad." Dark Pit laughed. "Lady Palutena should be expecting me right now." Pit waited. "There you are! Time to go back to the temple!" Palutena spoke to Pit as she activated the Power of Flight. "I'll be there soon!" Dark Pit informed her. "Ok, bye!" Pit waved as he flew to the temple.

Dark Pit stood there looking for more enemies. The clouds were clear, with nobody around him anymore. Then suddenly, a dark purple arrow striked him on the back. "Aaarrggh!" Dark Pit cried as fell to knees, barely having energy to get up. He saw dark figure behind him walking towards him. The figure bent down to get a closer look, then ran towards him. "Im so sorry! Are you ok?" Dark Pit heard a voice. When the figure was clear, he saw a beautiful dark angel kneeling beside him. "Who-who are you?" Dark Pit questioned.

"My name is Ruby, a dark angel. You seem to be a dark angel too!" Ruby answered. "Y-yea! I am one! By the way, my name is Dark Pit." Dark Pit blushed slightly as he Had enough energy to get up. "Well, I guess that I gotta go now! Bye!" Dark Pit waved as he flew to the temple. "Bye Dark Pit!" Ruby waved back at him. Ruby started walking, but stopped and realized that Dark Pit was hot. She decided to follow him to the temple. Ruby spread her wings and flew after Dark Pit.

When Dark Pit was in sight, Ruby flew after him quietly. She glanced at him until they entered the temple. Ruby was fast and athletic like a ninja. As Dark Pit entered his room, Ruby carefully went towards his door. As she touched the door knob, she was caught by Pit. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Pit yelled as he pointed his Palutena Blade at her. Palutena ran up behind Pit and was suprised just how she was a dark angel. "Pit. It's ok." Palutena said as she made Pit drop his weapon.

"P-Pittoo's love?" Palutena was suprised. "Pittoo?" Ruby wondered. "Ummmm... His name is Dark Pit." Palutena replied. "Wait, how can you tell that she is Pittoo's love?" Pit questioned. "Well I will know!" Palutena pointed. She bent down and whispered to Ruby. "Do you love Dark Pit, think. He is hot, and want to get naked together on the bed?" Palutena whispered. "Y-Yes..." Ruby replied. Pit's eyes widened. "then let me get you prepared for this." Palutena told her. Ruby was blushing exteremly as they walked to Palutena's bedroom.

"So, whats is you name? Pit, go to the hot spring" Palutena asked. "YESSS!" Pit yelled as he ran to the hot spring room. "My name is Ruby." Ruby answered.


	2. Girl Talk

Palutena closed the door as they entered. "It's time for a girl talk." Palutena smiled as they sat on Palutena's bed. "So, you want to have some private time with Dark Pit?" Palutena asked. "Y-Yes... I do..." Ruby answered. "OMG!" Palutena blurted. Ruby was confused. "Oh? you want to learn how to have sex?" Palutena smiled at her. Ruby was filled with exitement. "K, firstly you need to give out nice comments and talk." Palutena informed her. "Ok..." Ruby thought. "You should be writing this stuff down." Palutena told her as she got Ruby a pencil and a notebook.

(35 minutes later)

"Then, you two will sleep together naked. Got it?" Palutena spoke in a light voice. "Yes!" Ruby cheered as she stood up. "Now, im going to tell Pitt-er I mean Dark Pit about sex also. Now you stay here studying." Palutena said nicely as she left the room. Ruby filled with joy and started studying.

(Another educational 35 minutes later)

"So that is called cum..." Ruby said to herself. Then, Palutena opened her door."Ruby, it's time." Palutena put down her notebook and started following Palutena to Dark Pit's room. Ruby's feelings went to exited to shy. She watched as Palutena opened Dark Pit's door. "Hello! A visitor is here to see you!" Palutena spoke nicely as Ruby walked into his room. "R-Ruby?" Dark Pit was suprised. "Now you two have fun, and just ask me if there is any problems. Bye!" Palutena ended as she closed the door.


	3. Dark Pit's Suprise

"I-I didn't expect to see you here Ruby!" Dark Pit blushed a little. "I just wanted to see y-you." Ruby lightly spoke as she sat down on the bed beside Dark Pit. "Why?" Dark Pit asked. "My... Parents died." Ruby cried as she put layed down her head on his laps and started criying. "I-I feel so sorry for you Ruby. You could stay here if you want! Im sure Palutena would allow that. "Yay!" Ruby cheered as she wiped her tears off. She started hugging Dark Pit. Dark Pit Hugged back and smiled.

As they were hugging, Ruby began kissing Dark Pit on the lips. Dark Pit blushed right away, feeling Ruby taking off his shirt, scarf, and his tunic. "Your w-welcome R-Ruby..." Dark Pit panted. Ruby stood up, taking all of her clothes off, and throwing by the corner. Dark Pit's eyes widened with suprise. They both sat in the middle of the bed. Ruby suck her toungue in Dark Pit's mouth. Their toungues wrestled until they had to stop for air.

Ruby then blushed and stuck her hand in Dark Pit's shorts feeling his cock. Dark Pit blushed more as she pulled down his shorts, and began rubbing his cock slowly. "Uhhh... Ruby..." Dark Pit moaned slightly. Ruby rubbed more fast making Dark Pit moan louder. When Ruby was rubbing roughly, Dark Pit cummed right on Ruby's chest. Dark Pit lied down on the pillow panting. Ruby smiled and grabbed his dick again.

Ruby started licking his penis lightly to start. Dark Pit moaned again. Ruby loved his cute moans, and began sucking it. "ahhh...F-Faster..." Dark Pit comanded. Ruby smiled, and she started bobbing her head back and forth. "Aaahhhh... huuuhh..." Dark Pit moaned louder. Then she stared to bob her head as fast as she could. "AAAHHHRRRGGGHHH!" Dark Pit yelled as he cummed in Ruby's mouth. "Ahh...your very cute" Ruby told him after swallowing his semen.


	4. Privacy in night

Dark Pit looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:00. "Ruby... uhhh... I-It's 9:00" Dark Pit panted. "It's ok Darky. We could still have sex." Ruby replied. She tackled Dark Pit to the ground, and forced him to play with her tits. "C'mon Darky. It's ok." Ruby smiled. Dark Pit blushed and made her lay down on the floor. then, he started squeezing them. "Ooohhhh... M-more..." Ruby wailed. Dark Pit then decided to sroke slowly. "Mmm...faster" Ruby moaned. So, Dark Pit stroke faster making her body move. "AAhhhh! UUUUhhhh! Hhhhmmmm!" Ruby moaned more.

Then Dark Pit got an idea. He stopped, an he began licking one of her nipples. "Uuhhhh! S-So... G-Good.." Ruby groaned. He now started to suck one of her boobs to makes her moan louder. "UUUuUUUHHHHHHMMMmmmm..." She groaned again. Ruby gently pulled off Dark Pit's head to stop. Then she sat on a ledge of the bed and spreading her legs apart to expose her pussy.

Dark Pit kneeled over and started to lick her pussy. "UUhhh.. Y-Your so g-good at this D-Darky." Ruby commented. Then, Dark Pit stuck two fingers into her pussy to start fingering her. "Uhhhhhaaahhh... Uhhhhhaahhmmmm..." Ruby made quiet noises. Ruby grabbed his wrist and made him finger more faster. "ahhh... I-I g-going to-to... uhhh.." Ruby warned. Just after Ruby spoke, she cummed all over Dark Pit's fingers. Ruby panted and lied down, chest facing up. Dark Pit smirked and made chest contact with each other. Ruby blinked at him as he put his hand on the back of her head.

He stuck his cock in her pussy to start the main event. "D-Darky?" Ruby was scared. "It's ok Ruby. Everything will be ok." Dark Pit said as he pushed more faster. "Ahh...more Darky...uhhhh m-more!" Ruby commanded. So Dark Pit wraped his arms around her back, and pushed more faster. "Nnnnrrrrrgggghhh..." Dark Pit tried to push harder. He then started to push as hard and as fast as he could. Ruby wraped her arms around him to hold on. "AAAHHHHHH! UHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed. She held on more tightly.

"I-Im g-gonna uuuhhh...c-cum!" The both yelled. "RUBY!" "DARKY!" They yelled out loud. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" They both screamed as they cummed. Some of the cum went blasting out of Ruby's pussy. Dark Pit took his dick out and said "I love you Ruby." "I love you too Darky" Ruby replied. So they both panted and fell asleep together.


End file.
